


The Strange Case of Dragon Magic

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: !dragon au, Dragons, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Medieval, Original Language, TimSteph is one sided, Wizards, alchemists, dragoneese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: In a world where Dragons exist on the edge of extinction, hunted by knights and loathed by all, Tim Drake accidentally turns Jason Todd into a dragon, and now they begin questioning everything they thought they knew...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayRedHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRedHood/gifts).



> So some of you might have noticed 'Of Knight and Flying Reptiles' in my free writing journal thingamajigger... I've decided to turn that into an entire work of its own because I came up with a plot which I hope you will all enjoy!  
> 

"Sister! You don't have to do this! There must be another way!" The petite form writhed under the grip of the other, of whom broke out into a grin, large with a hint of maniacal.

"Oh sister dearest~" The other purred. "I'm sure there is, but I've chosen to do things this way~"

"You're a monster! I won't let you do this!"

"You have no say in the matter, and I will not hesitate to kill you if you stand in my way."

The younger glared, eyes aflame. "Kill me then. I will never support you in this endeavour. I will fight you until my last breath!"

"Have it your way."  
~~~  
The sky was a beautiful beryl for as far as the eye could see. Large velutinous clouds were haphazardly speckled around the sky, the sort that made your chest swell with the desire to stand on your tippy toes and touch them, or at least try. And trying was exactly what one little boy was doing. He had climbed up into the branches of the tallest tree he could find, holding tightly onto one of its appendages that quivered beneath his weight. The green leaves of the grand deciduous tree clung to their branch for dear life, a nasty shaking as a result of the intruder causing some of them to flutter down to the long blades of wild grass, or get swept off by the wind. The boy reached towards the sky, the perspective giving him the impression he actually was touching them. He closed his eyes and gave a hum of happiness to the breeze. 

"Careful Bruce." Came the soft lilting voice of his mother. 

Bruce's eyes flew open, blue orbs pinpointing the silky black locks below. He grinned. "Yes Mother."

The small boy, not even into his adolescence yet, laid down on his branch, his limbs dangling over the sides. He lazily glanced over at the fields, tinted blue with the distance, and yet he could still make out the sounds of their labour. He sat up, straddling the branch as he felt the urge to join the servants. But alas, it was taboo for a nobleman to work alongside the lessers. 

A shift of his head had the mid morning sun striking his eyes. He let out an embarrassing squeak of displeasure, causing the third member of their party to give his attention to the only child. A hint of a smile brushed over his features before he returned his attention to the field, keeping a watchful eye over his servants. 

All three heads swivelled when a loud thumping noise caught their attention. A large obsidian beast, without any sort of grace, dropped to the ground beside them, it's powerful legs crumpling like sticks before it shot to its feet, hissing and snorting, reminding the boy of a bull, which he had once seen when a servant brought it up to the manor to settle some sort of dispute. It pawed the ground and tossed its head, the creature striking Bruce as aggressive, terrified, and injured. He had never seen such a creature before, and he was in awe. His mother giving his foot a tug brought him back to reality. She helped him down and pushed him towards the safety of the large stone building he called home. “Go!” She instructed, her voice deceptively calm. 

Bruce stumbled, but was quick to recover his balance. Perplexed, he hurried towards the manor, casting his eyes back to the scene every so often. His mother had moved towards the creature, though not within its range yet. Her lips moved, so Bruce knew she was talking to it. The creature reared back its large scaly head and coughed a fireball next to his mother. Bruce skidded to a stop and turned back, ready to help, not even pausing to consider that he couldn't really be of any help. His mother stepped back, hands raised in surrender. The creature took a step forward, snarling. Bruce's father protectively stepped in front of his wife. 

"Mother! Father!" Bruce's words hitched in his throat as a large lump formed. 

The creature unfurled its massive wings and sneered at the two humans. It spat a ball of fire at them and flew off. "No!" Bruce screamed, everything seeming to slow down as the fire consumed his parents. He sank down to his knees when he reached them, unable to do anything but listen to their horrible screams. He clenched his fists and blinked back tears. "Mom, I'll avenge you. I'll avenge you both." He promised.


	2. Jason's Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you wake up as a dragon? Breath fire of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo 83 hits in less than 24 hours... I had to get the next chapter up! Working on the next one, your feedback definitely helps my progress so comment and tell me what you think so far! If you notice any errors, feel free to mention them. I often go over them a week later and fix them if I catch them. (Requests and suggestions are always open!)

The golden beams of sunlight cut through the translucent deciduous tree leaves. It illuminated the forest floor and its copious shrubbery. And if this forest hadn't been so isolated and elevated amount the peaks of the southern mountains, a wandering traveller might have noticed the mountain of glittering vermillion scales sprawled across the ground. Their eyes might have fallen upon the ginormous leathery wing that the mountain had draped over its nose that emitted a few puffs of smoke every so often. Or perhaps their eye might be drawn to the obsidian horns and talons that created a stark contrast to the red. And then of course they might not be able to see the creature at all, for the violent shaking of the earth due to its snoring would have someone clinging to a tree for dear life, miles away. But of course, no one was around. So when the sunlight struck the closed eyelids of the tranquil reptile, no one saw them twitch. Piercing black pupils in the midst of an emerald iris sea expanded and contracted as the lid lifted, the eye adjusting to the light. 

 

A low rumble came from its throat as it arched its back in a stretch, very much resembling the way a cat did so. It's large jaw opened in a yawn, revealing rows upon rows of white daggers. The beast proceeded to settle upon its haunches, giving his head a good scratch as the remaining sleep quelled its lingering. At that moment it dawned upon the dragon that he was, in fact, a dragon. He jumped up, legs propelling him ten feet in the air, though it hadn't been intentional, and his wings beat the air as he examined his newfound talons. "How-" He abruptly cut his words off and attempted to clear his throat, for his voice was deep, and yet it wasn't. He could hear his original voice as well, almost as though he smoke with two voices. He tried again, trying to stop the panic that grasped at him. "What's going on?!"

There was no answer. His wings buckled and he hit the ground with a thump with enough intensity to rival a stampede of elephants. Granted, he was way larger than any elephant. His whiplike tail swished, accidentally killing a few innocent trees. He paid it no heed. Instead he grit his teeth and tried to sort through his memories. Everything was much too jumbled. It was like a tornado, (which he had seen on very few occasions) his thoughts were swirling way too fast, out of control. The only thing that helped was clearing his mind. He didn't need memories right now… He would figure everything out later. Right now he wanted to see what he was capable of…  
~~~  
So how do those scaly beasts do it? How do they open their giant maws and spew hellfire on anything and everything in their way? Or was he unable to because of his past as a human? Or maybe, (he’d take this tangent just for fun) he had never been a human at all! And he was suffering some sort of mental illness that was still keeping him from using his fire! He let out a rumbling chuckle at that. That was preposterous! Or was it?

Jason opened his jaws and aimed at the ground. He concentrated hard, willing the fire to come forth. Nothing happened. Nor did anything happen in the five minutes that followed while he continued in vain. He snorted a puff of smoke, which felt like a slap. How the hell was he supposed to breath fire?! It couldn't be that hard. Dragons made it look so effortless. Maybe he needed to eat something in particular? But what? His eyes fell upon a bush, tiny red berries with orange stripes calling out to him. (Fire berries. Can't bring up the memory, but I know that's what they're called) His tongue flicked out on its own accord, knowing his intentions before he himself even knew. He didn't bother picking the berries off. He ate the entire bush, biting down and snapping twigs that lodged themselves uncomfortably between his teeth. He wasn't sure why he ate the bush, it just kind of happened. 

The fire berries kicked in immediately. His mouth burned and he immediately wanted- needed a drink! He stomped his feet frantically, head whipping this way and that in his search for water. The river was a few paces away, a thicket of trees standing between him and the cool liquid. He knew he could fly, but it completely slipped his mind and he went barreling through the tree line, the plants topping over with cracks and groans when Jason plowed through them as if they were no more than grass. He shoved his head into the water, accidentally sucking water up through his nostrils, causing him to sputter and cough. For a pittance of time the burning sensation was forgotten, when he recovered it was back, and he changed his tactic, opting to lap up the water instead. 

Despite being told that drinking makes the burning sensation worse, Jason didn't listen. He thought it worked, and that was enough. His nose began feeling ticklish, and he soon sneezed. He was surprised to see, that when he opened his eyes, there was a fire ball on the ground. He jumped, not even having felt himself do it. How strange… He quickly batted it out with his tail. If he had to eat those all the time… Fire breathe was not worth it. As much as he liked a good spicy meal, Jason did not want to eat the berries all the time.

So fire breathing was a bomb, but the weird twitch in his back reminded him of another thing he had yet to try. Flying wasn't something he had thought about often. It was something everyone had an unconscious desire to do, but he was obsessed with the idea like some people were. Now that he had the option, he allowed himself to be excited. Of course, he had already accidentally flown when he first discovered his problem, so naturally this should be a lot easier than breathing fire. 

Jason crouched, his large muscular limbs flexing to accommodate the movement. He lunged upwards, willing his wings to spread and beat the air down. Instead he crashed headfirst into a group of trees. He groaned, trying to figure out what went wrong. How did he fly the first time? He rolled onto his feet, crushing shrubbery that had little chance of recovering from the damage. With great effort, he focused and managed to make his wings twitch, though he wasn't sure if he had actually done that. He must be overthinking it. It was just like moving any other limb, but he hadn't mastered the dexterity required yet. They seemed to react on instinct. That gave him an idea. It was a very poor idea in retrospect, but his desire to fly won out, and so he traipsed through the forest, leaving a wake of debris due to all the trees, and he found a high, precarious, cliff face.

Jason hadn't considered the potential danger until he was plummeting towards the ground at breakneck speeds. A clear film covered his eyes as the wind pelted his face, an entirely different sensation as a dragon. His wings unfurled and he found himself winded at the abrupt change in velocity. He path was redirected, and he found simply by wanting to go somewhere, his wings moved to suit his needs, flapping when need be or gliding into a decent. And he loved it. Granted, it was terrifying, and yet it was much too fun to stop. He didn't know that he ever wanted to touch the ground again, until his wings started to ache from the long hours of flight. He was forced to land, but assured himself he would be up in the air soon.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason confronts Tim.

The moon was nothing more than a sliver in the sky, casting a miniscule stream of light onto the mountain. The wind raged, viciously uprooting trees, and the sleeping dragon shivered, unconsciously wrapping his wings around himself. He kicked, his dreams stirring up reactions from his physical body. Things he had seen, and the jumbled goulash of his thoughts intertwined into one frightening string of unending torment. In the distance a wolf howled, but the dragon’s enhanced hearing picked up the sound as though it were right beside him, and it worked its way into his dreams. He jerked awake, memories clicking back into place like a jigsaw puzzle. He didn't want to be a dragon, and he knew who had to be behind this!  
~~~

The room was dark, save for the glowing neon of potions and cauldrons, boiling and bubbling as though there was no tomorrow. A man, more of a boy really, eyes shielded by the thick rounded lenses of his glasses, hurried about, paying no heed to the cobwebs he swept up with his long red robe. "Perhaps a dash of thyme..." He muttered to himself. He whirled around and plucked up the herb by its stem and dropped it into the boiling flask he was working with. It dissolved with a hiss, vapour coming up in wispy tendrils and releasing a sweet scent. He hummed his approval and picked up the flask by its neck and swirled it around until the neon green faded to a rich forest green. He placed a cork in the top and set it on a shelf beside a plethora of other flasks. 

His eyes skimmed the cluttered work area for his worn leather journal. He spotted the yellow pages already open, his quill poking out of his inkwell. His fingers fumbled a bit in his haste to transfer his actions onto paper. The writing was messy, splatters of ink dotting the page, but to him it was legible, and that was all that mattered. 

The young alchemist looked up at the scratching on his door. It sounded as though someone was dragging a sword down the smooth chestnut surface, and there was a lot of shuffling. He manoeuvred his way through the mess, making a mental note to do a pre-clean to his daily clean. 

"Hello?" He opened the door a crack and timidly peeked out. He let out a startled cry and slammed the door closed the instant he saw the giant green eye, burning with fury. He rubbed his temples, trying to think of what would have caused a dragon to be upset with him. (No one could have possible found out…)

"Timothy!" Came the dragon's rumbling voice. "Get out here now! Or I'll crush your pathetic castle."

Tim squeaked and hurried out, his heart thumping erratically at its accelerated rate. "W-what can I do for you?"

A hint of amusement crossed the dragon's features as though Tim's terror amused him, but it quickly faded. "I think it's more a matter of WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Er- what?" His fear was forgotten, replaced with confusion. He studied the large red beast before him, and it dawned on him, the features matching those of someone he knew well. Without his fear, he could pick out the familiar speech patterns and a voice he recognized, though it was distorted. "Jason?"

The dragon grunted in confirmation. Tim instantly flew forward and hugged the reptile's large leg, unable to even completely wrap his arms around the limb. "Oh thank God. I was worried about the effects of the potion.... Seems you encountered an unfortunate side effect... But it appears to be working."

Jason snorted. "Potion? Side effect? I think you'd better start explaining before I turn you into a pile of cinders."

Tim released the dragon's leg and stepped back, shifting uncomfortably. "Well... What do you remember?"

Jason settled on his haunches, his expression reading thoughtful as he called upon his fractured memory, most of which had returned hours prior. "I recall riding off to confront a dragon to prove to Bruce that I was worthy of knighthood..." His brow furrowed. "And then... The dragon tore off my armour and melted me... I watched my bone becoming exposed as the skin literally melted off. And pain. I remember an excruciating pain. And nothing."

Tim nodded. "You died. You were turned into ashes. Sir Bruce was devastated. He went on a dragon spree that sent the dragons into hiding. The dragons themselves have also grown more vicious as a result. I tried to convince his previous partner to return to his side, but it was to no avail. Briefly I considered applying for the role myself, but it's not really my thing. Instead I created a goulash of potions, one to restore your body, another for your mind, your soul, and other things as needed." Here he paused and looked away. "Your body was fully restored, but I couldn't bring life into it again, no matter how many potions I tried. I left your body as it was... Considering returning later to either bury you or try something new. Looks like I don't have to...."

Jason thumped his tail against the ground, taking everything in. "Why?" He brought his head close to Tim. "You've made it quite clear, your distrust of Knights that is… What do you stand to gain by bringing one back? Do you expect me to repay you? To serve you?"

“As a general philosophy I don't like Knights. I can't deny that I've idolized you and Sir Bruce ever since you became Knight and Squire. Also... Sir Bruce is well on his way to bringing us to a dragon war. I feel that your return might help to evade that fate."

Jason nodded, but huffed. "I hardly think he'll like my return right now." He lifted a wing. "I'm an abomination. I'm everything he despises."

"I'll fix that."

 

“My appearance or his opinion?”

Tim hummed distractedly. “Yes.”

Jason didn't like that answer. Something was brewing in that large mind of his, and Jason was dubious that he’d like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! If you read this far then kudos to you <3!   
> I'm aiming for no longer than a week per chapter, but your feedback makes them appear faster ;) I'm very pleased with how many hits this has gotten so far, and I will continue to write as quickly as my little fingers will let me! If you have any suggestions or really good plot twists, feel free to suggest. Nothing is set in stone yet~


	4. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim lied, Jason has a flashback, Jason can't control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback always appreciated! Don't judge too hard though, I'm writing this at 12 am XD

"The damage I've done might be irreparable." Tim muttered, running a hand through his moderately long hair warily as he studied his notes. His eyes traveled to the red scale Jason had donated. Nothing he had done changed it back. But it had to be possible. Tim had a formula that should work. It worked before. But he shouldn't really think of that instance. He knew a few creatures of which had the ability to probe one’s thoughts. For that purpose he always kept his kind guarded, and told himself lies until he believed them, the only source of truth being his journal. Besides… there was a number of variables that could easily impact the effectiveness of the formula.

He hadn't told Jason everything. Dragons, he knew, had the unique ability to slip into a state of almost death. They could sleep for centuries at a time, their scales preserving their bodies as they ceased to breath. Eventually they would wake when the timing was right. Tim had hoped that by turning Jason into a dragon, his abilities would eventually kick in and revive him. They had. For that Tim was grateful. But he couldn't tell Jason that he had /intentionally/ turned him into a dragon. People didn't get it. They didn't understand stand the ways of dragons. Instead they feared them and killed them as a result of this. But Tim knew better. After all, his last name was Drake, meaning dragon. Yes, he was a dragon sympathizer. His entire family was. (They had to be…) Not that he’d ever see them again. He had given them up long ago. He’d give up everything for something so much more important, but no one from his previous life grasped that. 

~~~

 

It had been a bright sunny day, the yellow orb itself lazily hovering directly above casting its midday beams. The market was crowded, everyone was hot and sweaty. No one was in the mood to overexert themselves, but with society being as it was, when the master of the land said work, you did it and you did it without hesitation. So many would suddenly fall over, faces a bright red, overheating, but no one had the strength to run to the well and draw up the cool water. Those with family and friends would live due to determination, but so many just died… And Jason knew this. He knew the system well. He wasn't anything more than a street rat, didn't have to go work the fields, so this day was perfect for stealing. 

The day’s work began with pilfering some fresh clothes, the shop keeper too tired to even take notice of Jason’s coming and going. He cleaned himself up as best as he could, smoothing back his wild hair and washing his cash and hands with the dirty puddle behind the cathedral. (Though he was careful to not stir up the water and make it muddy.) He waltzed into the bakery, acting as though he were a proud middle class child on an errand. The baker didn't look twice, and Jason knew his ruse had worked. While the baker had his back turned Jason scooped up two loaves of freshly baked bread. He tore out of the store as if his feet were on fire, tucking his prizes underneath an arm. The baker was hot on his heels, yelling profanities and curses at the young boy. It garnered the attention of a few Knights, of whom joined the chase. Jason had the advantage of his size though, and he easily melted into the crowd, ignoring the disgusting, sweaty bodies he brushed past, focusing solely on escape. And escape he did. 

He ran until he was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had lost them. Only then did he duck into the shack, (if it could even be called that) he called home. Panting hard, last of the adrenaline rush wearing off, he slumped against the wall, forgetting there wasn't much support and accidently making it lean as a direct result. He was a little apathetic towards it at this point, as he had already fixed it twice earlier in the day. (Walking around the the backside and leaning against it until it shifted back into place.) Instead he admired his prize. One loaf he set in his lap, the other he tore in half, literally drooling over the delectable morsel. He had never had fresh bread before. This was a treat, still warm and moist, fresh out of the oven. He held it in his hands reverently for a few moments before he was finally able to take a bite. He was sure to make it a small bite, grazing the fluffy interior with his yellowed teeth and shivering with pure delight. Progressively the bites began to get bigger until he had finished a whole half. He debated saving the rest or eating it all now, wanting it while it was fresh, but also wanting to enjoy it later. Finally he settled on finishing the first loaf and saving the rest for later, though he had yet to determine when later was to be. 

He didn't trust leaving it alone in his home, so he unwound a scrap piece of cloth that had been fashioned to provide support for the steadily deteriorating structure. Of course, it had been fine prior to putting it on, so he didn't think it would hurt to remove it for the duration of a few more hours. (How long he expected the bread to last) He quickly wrapped the savoury bread in the cloth and fashioned it so that it was tied to his waist, concealed so as to avoid the unwanted attention of knights or really any suspicious onlookers. He was out and prowling the streets again, looking for any potential targets for theft. 

Someone grabbed Jason’s elbow and pulled him aside. Jason yelped and his instincts kicked in. He slammed his elbow into the body of whoever had dared touch him, only to have the limb caught before it found its target. “Relax kid, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The foreign voice assured. His elbow was released, and Jason spun on his heels, facing a shifty looking man. “Here's the deal, I saw you nab that bread earlier, and your skills impressed me. So, if you bring me the sword of a knight, I will pay you, and pay you well.” The man pulled out a piece of gold and pressed it into Jason’s hand. “Consider that a gift.”

His eyes widened, and he bit down on it, testing that it was, in fact, real gold. “Really?”

The man nodded, giving him a sleazy smile. “Get me a sword and there will be more. Most gold if you bring me the sword of the Knight of the Bat.” 

“I'll try.” Jason promised, the lust of gold blinding his common sense. 

The man nodded and slunk away, melting into the crowds. Jason sighed, realizing he had no idea how he was gonna do this. 

~~~

Jason was under strict direction to stay well away from human civilization. But he was never very good at following instructions. Granted, he had seen the wisdom in Tim's advice, and he started out flying back towards the mountain with the full intention of going there, but he had no idea that veal, as a dragon, was so /tantalizing/! The smell of the sheep below him caused him to change direction without much thought. By the time he realized what he had done, he was already licking the coppery blood spatters from his lips with a contented rumble. 

A young boy, likely just come into his teens was staring at him, frozen. And /oh/ he smelled so delicious! But Jason knew he couldn't eat his own kind. He took a step back and tried to make himself appear non-threatening. "I'm truly sorry. I don't know what came over me. I promise I will find you restitution."

"N-no! T-there's no need! Please just don't eat me!" The tiny boy's knees knocked together as he began to violently tremble.

Jason sighed. There was no way to prove he wasn't going to hurt him except by leaving. And now he had foolishly revealed his existence. He crouched and then sprang into the air, wings lashing the air furiously in his haste to escape. His nose tried to angle him back down, but he ended up catching himself. He landed back in the clearing he had woken up in, and followed Tim's directions to the giant cave that would serve to be his home until Tim figured out his condition.


	5. Home Sweet so-not-home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason explores his new cave and does a little speculation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Soooo I was gonna make this a really looooong chapter, but I ended up breaking it into two... (I like to make my chapters approximately 1000 words each XD)   
> This chapter is a bit slow... But action is sure to come up next chapter... Don't want to give too much away... But there is gonna be another dragon in either the next chapter or the one after that, depends on how the word count pans out ;D

Jason thumped his tail against the soft mossy ground that served as the entryway to his temporary new home. The entrance was small for a creature of his size, and he knew it would be a tight squeeze. As his eyes were still adjusted to the bright daylight, he couldn't peer into the interior of the cave. It was a black abyss as soon as the sun could reach no more. Tim had assured him that he would be able to see in the dark, and his own experiences during the mountain night were a testament to his superb vision. It was painfully slow process, but he did manage to squeeze in, tripping over his massive feet that he was still adjusting to. He groaned as his head slammed into the ground, his wings splaying in a spark of apathy as he refused to get up for a few moments. 

With a deep grunt that reverberated through the system of tunnels, Jason climbed to his feet, claws scraping the ground and making him wince at the strange feeling. He curled his fingers in and padded through the snaking, long tunnels. They twisted and turned in a confusing maze with a copious number of sub tunnels that led to rooms Jason vowed to explore later. 

Soon enough he came to the end of the main path. The cave opened up, as promised, to a beautiful cliff with a full view of the mountain range. It was the perfect place to fly, isolated, far from humans who might do him harm, and a quick escape route if it ever came to that. Jason let out a deep, rumbling sigh of contentment. He wished he had someone to share the view with. But he was all alone, and likely the only one of his kind. A human turned dragon... After an adequate period of gazing at the scenery he returned to the depths, ready to explore all the side paths.

Jason turned down the first side path he happened across, following the path until it opened into a large room, a giant pillar stationed in the middle as a sort of support, warped and weathered with age., the middle being extremely thin, though to human eyes it would still appear massive. The cold stone walls arched upwards, creating a cavern in the innermost sanctum of the cave. It was massive enough to comfortably accommodate a dragon who desired to fly in a moderately sized loop. The face of the walls were relatively smooth, with the occasional crevice protruding. It was... nice, though cold in another sense as it was lonely and isolated. Jason felt a little depressed, especially knowing he would be confined here until God knows how long. 

Suddenly his scales felt too constricting. He needed to get out of that room. Big though it was, it was giving him a sense of claustrophobia. He spun and rushed back to the main tunnel, his feet shuffling at a quick erratic pace and /barely/ tripping each other. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to see the rest of the cave, but anything had to be better than that. It would occupy his mind from his impression of the first area. (Assuming he didn't evoke the same emotions which he hoped wasn't the case)

Much to his elation the second (room?) was much the inverse of the first. For one, it was brighter. (With night vision of course. To the human eye it was pitch black) and small, homey even in an odd way that only a dragon (or a human in the body of a dragon) would understand. The floor was covered in glittering gold coins, other odd gold plated doodads and knickknacks were also present, but with the tremendous amount of coins, they were easy to overlook. Scintillating jewels were scattered about as well, and hours earlier Jason might have been angry that it was all so frivolously hoarded, but Tim explained that the elements found within treasure happened to be vital for a dragon’s continue existence. The reflective surface helped a dragon to store their energy, gold strengthened scales, and jewels isolated unique frequencies of light that helped to stabilize their weapons such as fire, poison, or ice, depending on the type of dragon.

Tim had taught him so much about dragons, and he feared he had forgotten most of it, that and he may not have learned all he needed to know to begin with. The boy had clammed up when questioned about where he acquired all his information. Jason decided it best not to dwell on it. Everyone had secrets they liked to keep, though Timothy Drake was probably the most mysterious person he had ever met. He seemed to know almost everything, and he offered up the information freely. But never once did he discuss his past (as far as Jason was aware) nor how he came across the information he had. The kid was strange. Once Jason had caught him following Sir Bruce and himself out of the corner of his eye, or at least he thought it was him. He had never gotten a good look, and the kid was fast when he wanted to move. Jason suspected it wasn't the first time. Ever since the kid had moved into a house on the outskirts of town he had always been the object of discussion and speculation, and most people really adored him, after all, his character was unquestionable. He was helpful to a fault. When a servant had fallen during a trip to the well, Tim had been there, assisting the doctor in whatever way he could until she could walk perfectly once more. A sick child he had taken in for a time after its mother skipped town, leaving the child on the steps of the Wayne castle. And those were just the first of many instances that popped into his mind. The other thing that was a little queer about him was his fascination of potions. He spent hours upon hours concocting strange chemical reactions and mixtures. Between his alchemy and helping, Jason doubted he even slept. The ever present bags under his eyes were a testament to that. 

Jason realized he was just standing there. And he became aware of how tired he felt. He crawled onto the treasure trove, curling his head around his body and draping his wing over his nose. He was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable this dragon bed was. It was similar to the way he imagined sleeping on a cloud to be, and he wondered how it was possible. As a human he would have hated it. He allowed his heavy eyes to droop shut, and then snorted a final puff of smoke before slipping off into a blissful repose. His dreams consisted of fantasies of the many things he could not accomplish as a dragon.


	6. Purple Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jason backstory and present time events involving another Dragon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language the dragons speak is not as it would actually sound in the slightest as my dragons have two sets of vocal cords which gives them a 'normal' voice and a deeper rumbling second voice, so they can make more sounds...

Jason didn't really /need/ money. He survived well enough on his own, got enough to live off of. Sure, the winters caused him to curl up, hugging himself with his rags all wrapped tight around him, and he often found himself on the brink of starvation… But what would earning all that money mean? He wouldn't have to be cold? Eh. He could survive. He was tough. Food whenever he was hungry? That was tempting… But was it worth risking his life over? If he was caught there could be no doubts that he would be killed immediately. 

But something appealed to him, and more than money ever could. As soon as the challenge was presented he couldn't stop thinking about it… Could he steal a knight’s sword? To live and accomplish that would be a feat worth dying for. After all, he was a street rat. How many street rats could make a knight and his sword part? Jason was almost positive he could do it, he just needed the right opportunity. The knight of the Bat was infamous for doing most of his exploits in the late hours of the night, and often times he was seen in the day, but he had to sleep at some point. Currently he was without his squire, of whom had just been knighted ‘Knight Wing’, a nod to the name he had worn as a squire, ‘Robin’. So the task should be simple enough. Jason needed to act before the job became difficult and Bats got a new squire, but he would also need to be cautious, which wasn't one of his strongest points…

It hadn't taken him long to decide he was gonna do it. And he was eager to begin. The very night the offer was extended Jason found himself under the stars, silently running through the abandoned streets until he spotted the glint of black armour as illuminated by the moon. He stole closer until he was able to see the entire radiant outline of the dark knight, the sheath of his sword clinking against his side, one hand resting stop the hilt. Jason decided to follow and watch him, waiting for the right time to make his move. 

Minutes ticked by at the pace of hours. Jason silently stalked the knight, who remained completely unaware of his shadow. The knight knocked on doors and haggled with residents over prices, and Jason gathered he was planning to leave for a lengthy period of time. He would have to act fast... Or take the sword when the weary knight returned. But Jason didn't know when that would be, and from his conversations, the knight didn't know either. He planned to set off in a few days, deep into the mire where a juvenile dragon was rumoured to have been spotted. He did not intent to return until it was dead or he was sure it had left, which could take any number of days. Jason couldn't follow him there without the proper supplies, which he had no way of acquiring.... Unless....

Jason turned and absquatulated as quick as his stout legs would carry him. He returned to the place that man had found him, it was his best shot. He might be able to watch a knight in action and have a plethora of opportunities to nab his sword! It was perfect! (Assuming he found a way to get enough supplies for the journey...)

It wasn't long before the man appeared, slinking in a very weasel like manner. He rubbed his hands eagerly and spoke with a rasp in his voice. "Does yous have the sword?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably on his feet, taking a half step away. "No-"

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED!" The man interrupted, moving closer so his face was only inches away from Jason's. 

Jason took a full step away from the man, stumbling a little on a large stick that happened to be on the road. "I have discovered the knight of Bats is going on a dragon slaying quest... I think it would be a great time to steal the sword, but I need supplies to follow him, and-"

"And you have no money." The man cut him off. "Yes. Yes. How soon does I need the sword?" He hummed and tapped his chin, thinking, then seemed to have an epiphany, cocking his head at the boy. "You have decided then? To take the sword of the Batman?"

Jason nodded, and the man clapped his hands and let out a cackle. "Yes! Yes! This is great! I will get you supplies! You will be given water, food, and a blanket. When does the knight leave?"

Jason looked down at his feet. "A few days..."

Annoyance crossed the man's features. "There are plenty of opportunities to take it now... But I suppose as long as you get the sword, you may take as long as you need."

"May I ask why you want the sword?" Jason inquired. 

The man's eyes widened. "No! Bring me the sword and you will never hear from me again! That's all you need to know!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jason held his hands up and backed up. "You don't have to tell me."

The man studied him for a moment then nodded in satisfaction. "I'll have your supplies by tomorrow."   
~~~

"Du lipla tazel, Tizem!" An unfamiliar female dragon voice roared causing Jason's head to snap up, sleep gone in an instant. He scrambled to his feet and pokes his head out of his sleeping chamber. A violet dragon, small and slender in dragon terms, was tearing through the cave in a flurry of wings and talons. Vibrant blue orbs fell upon the unfortunate red dragon, and the tiny tsunami crashed into him, having him pinned in a matter of seconds. "Nabla duendo fauna Tizem!" She snarled. 

"I don't understand! Who the hell are you?" Jason snapped, his lip curling up to reveal his pristine white daggers. 

The violet dragon froze, blinking, then giving her head a shake. "Duendi Xanteloc?"

Her confusion made him relax a little. "What?"

"You only know English? What kind of dragon are you?!" She sputtered, levelling him with a glare. "Where is my friend? What have you done with him?!" Her snarl returned. 

"I don't-" his mind scrambled, searching for an answer. "Tim?" The words just kind of tumbled out, his best guess. 

"No- yes! Yes. Where is 'Tim'?" 

Jason growled and planted his feet against her soft underside, claws curling, and he pushed her off, drawing a cry of pain, neon purple blood droplets splattering on his talons. It wasn't a deep cut, nothing more than a scratch, but she was enraged. She was already on her feet, wings half splayed behind her, crouched and about to leap at him. "What have you done with him you fraudulent dragon?!" 

Jason ducked under her dive, rolling swiftly to the side and slamming her into the wall with his shoulder. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Tell me or I'll tear out your vile black heart and throw your carcass to the birds!"

The dragoness went limp. "N-no... It can't be..." Her wings fluttered beneath him, then she stopped moving altogether. "You're a slayer!" She spat. "I don't know how you managed to turn into a dragon, but no self respecting dragon would /ever/-" she paused, fumbling for the words before she let out a furious grunt. Her head whipped around and she snapped at him, teeth coming within inches of his nose, her neck not quite long enough to reach him. 

Jason whacked her with his tail and she let out a yowl. "You know who I am. A knight in scales. I prefer Jason. Now who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you did with Tim..." She growled begrudgingly. 

"Nothing. He is perfectly fine. I could even take you to him as long as you don't bite my head off. Or his."

She offered him a toothy grin. "No promises. Though he certainly deserves it. I'm Stellafoe du Brun of the Geodetalons and I really want to destroy the abomination known as 'Jason'."

Jason growled and brought a clawed hand up to her throat. "You aren't in the best of positions to be making comments like that, Stellafoe."

Stellafoe only laughed. "Relax. I need you to take me to Tim. You're safe for now. You can let me go. I won't attack you. Yet."

Jason snorted, but let her go anyways, retreating to the far side of the room, just in case. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her for a second, which she just rolled her eyes at. "Oh please, stop that. When I try to kill you it won't be when your back is turned. You will have ample time to defend yourself. You slayers might not understand the concept of a fair fight, but we dragons rarely fight dirty."

Jason rolled his eyes at that, but he did relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you think is going to happen next?


	7. Stellafoe and Jzacklon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellafoe and Tim... Jason and Tim....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn the meaning of important dragon words as you read if you stick with me ;D  
> I think this is a long chapter... Hard to tell when I write it on my phone XD

A roar tore through the air with such a force that the wooden door rattled and his copious glass vials shook, some of which happened to be in a very precarious position which Tim was quick to catch, though there were to many to not resort to using his feet, and due to the inadequacy of his legs ability to catch, some of them broke, the glass shards being the least dangerous part of the mix. Tim made a sound of dismay as he rushed to find a rag, a feeling of foreboding slowly clenching his mind. And for a second time he heard the voice of a dragon yelling his name. "Timothy! I swear to the Black Sun that I'll melt that disgusting pink flesh from your dense bones if you don't get your scrawny exasterac out here now!"

"Oh stars!" Tim's heart lurched in his chest with both joy and horror. "Stellafoe..."

Muffled by the walls he heard a second voice. "....quite fun to terrify him." Jason. What was he doing? Those two together were bad news. 

"I know. When we were youn-" she cut herself off, and Tim found he could breath again, though he couldn't quite recall having held his breath to begin with. "Nevermind. I get confused so easily!" She giggled, which sounded quite convincing, but Tim /knew/ her, and it was very much a fake laugh. He took a deep breath and finally emerged. Stellafoe's vibrant purple orbs brightened the instant he stepped out, and with complete disregard for his size, she charged him, her large muzzle hitting him smack dab in the chest and completely winding him. "TIZEM!"

His eyes widened in horror and he looked over at Jason, who had his mouth covered behind a wing, stifling a laugh. He quickly remembered that Jason was not familiar with the dragon languages, and so it was easy to play it off as a sort of greeting. He let out a nervous laugh. "Tizem to you too."

Stellafoe blinked, confused, but she quickly caught on. "Haha. Tizem. Yeah. It's totally a dragon greeting!" 

Tim gaped at her atrocious attempt at at acting, going so far as to shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Nikka noppa stazi."

Stellafoe's tail thumped in annoyance and she took a half step back in offence. "Zi'lec du tazee, Tizem!"

Tim sighed. "Tizem et vla zxc Tim Drake!"

Jason shifted, looking quite perplexed by their conversation. From his spot he piped up "Tim, you speak dragon?"

Tim shook his head, momentarily appalled by the dragon's lack of education, but realizing he could expect no less. None but Tim knew anything about the culture of dragons, and he had intentionally kept it that way. He sighed. "No. I'm speaking one dialect of Xanteloc. The best translation is probably 'the dragon tongue', though it's informally referred to as 'Dragoneese'. "

Jason took a step back, wings spread. "Woah, I didn't ask for the encyclopedia. You've just given me a mouthful without even directly answering my question." His eyes narrowed with slight accusation. 

Tim rolled his eyes. "Alright. Fine. I do speak 'dragon' as you so /aptly/ put it." He retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Stellafoe and I need to talk..." He hinted. 

Stellafoe glared at Tim and spat out: "Taloo abla nuzo." She turned to Jason with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid this niffleneim has no... What is the human term?"

"Social skills?" Jason guessed, earning him an indignant huff from Tim. 

"Exactly! He couldn't talk to a rock without getting flustered before I came along."

"That is so not true." Tim mumbled, the defence sounding weak even to him. 

Stellafoe began talking over Tim in a loud boisterous voice. "ANYWAYS! What my verbally challenged friend is trying to say is that we have some catching up to do in Xanteloc and I believe you humans say 'a crowd is three!' So let's just skip the awkward stage where you slink off and instead I will thank you for your help and send you off with a gift."

"A... Gift?" Jason's nose wrinkled dubiously. "What kind of gift?"

Stellafoe rolled her eyes and wrapped her scaly fingers around his muzzle, silencing him and looking him in the eyes. "I'm not gonna lie. I hate Knights, especially the ones who murder dragons. So naturally I hate you. Or I would have. But after this I'm guessing you might not be so opposed to my race. Others won't be so forgiving though... So my gift for you is a dragon name. I dub you Jzacklon of the Pyroascent. If you are smart, you will use that name well and it will keep you from harm."

Jason nodded as Stellafoe removed her clawed hand from his mouth. He knelt before her in an elegant bow, though Tim recognized it was a very improper dragon bow. "You have my word as a knight in training that you shall never be harmed by me or anyone I have influence over. Thank you kind dragoness."

"Nymphella." She corrected. "Just as you address each other as Sir or Miss, dragons address each other as Nyoad and Nymphella." 

"Ok... Good bye Nymphella." Jason looked between the two of them, then with a nod he flew off, two sets of eyes watching until he became nothing more than a spec on the horizon. 

Tim finally cleared his throat nervously. "I know you prefer Xanteloc, but I'm very much out of practise, and my voice is limited in the words and sounds I am able to make... We'll have to use English."

A flicker of annoyance crossed her face. "Fine." She huffed, her tail swishing back and forth along the ground for a painfully quiet moment. "I missed you Tizem..."

Tim's heart clenched inside his chest and he responded, his voice a husky whisper. "I missed you too..."

Anger crossed the features of the female dragon. She climbed to her feet, chest rising and falling rapidly as she fought off the anger that threatened to consume her. "You have no /right/ to say that 'Tim'!" She snarled and stepped closer, Tim trotted back a few paces. "You /left/ me!" At this her voice cracked. "Tizem- how could you do that to me?" A fat blob of water trickled down her scales, creating a puddle on the ground that quickly seemed into the dry dirt. "I thought-" she shook her head. 

Tim placed a hand on one of her fingers. "I'm so sorry. I had to leave. You know I did..."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Her voice was meek, all traces of anger vanished. 

"I couldn't do that to you... You'd have to lose your wings... Nothing is more important to a dragon than flying... And you have a life! You have friends! Go back and /live/! You don't need me... I'm trouble."

Stellafoe snorted. "I'm the trouble here. And you know it." 

Tim laughed. "Yeah. You always were and always will be. But I'm the one here."

They both slipped into silence again. Stellafoe swirled a talon in the soft dirt. "Tim... Make me a human..."

Tim's throat constricted with horror. "No! I could never put you through that process! Stell, you'd lose your /wings/! Dragons have gone crazy because of that!"

"Not all dragons..." She muttered.

"Stellafoe, I have to say no. You won't be happy."

Large vibrant eyes, glimmering with fresh tears tore his heart apart. He could read the desire and the desperation in them. "Please..." She whispered. 

Tim tore his gaze away. "Stell, no! Don't make me do this! I won't! It would kill you!"

"You are my sunshine.... My only sunshine.... You make me happy, when skies are grey...." Stellafoe sang softly. "As long as you are near, I'd be happy Tim."

~~~

Her eyes were fierce, blazing with an intensity that could cook a steak faster than dragon fire. "I'm coming with you, Tizem. I will /die/ before I let you go alone! "

He gazed at her, a sad, knowing, smile forming. "I know. That's why you don't have a choice."

"Wha-" her eyes widened as she looked down at the empty goblet she was twirling between her talons. It clattered to the floor, a ruby popping off. "Tizem!"

Her look of utter betrayal broke his heart. "Stellafoe... I'm sorry... You belong here... I don't. Never did. "

Her face twisted into a weak scowl, the intensity lessened by the sleeping drug taking effect. "You don't /have/ to live with the Windborne. Have you even /tried/ asking the Fireascent for shelter?"

He sighed, not answering. "Stell, I'm el-Xeroric... Wherever I go I will be rejected. I've pleaded with your Drowli... It won't work. I'll never be one of you."

Stellafoe mustered up her strength, giving him a tired glare. "You better be here when I wake up. We'll sort thizz ou....t....." Her voice petered out and her body collapsed with a pound thunk.

"I'm sorry Stellafoe... But I won't be..." He kissed the feisty dragon on the forehead and left, refusing to look back. He would never return there. 

~~~

Blood of red, flesh ablue.  
What is your strange hue?  
Tongue aflame,  
Feathers aglow,  
Not one of us. What are you?   
Convinced by parents who better knew...  
A creature born lame.   
Why don't you just go?

No. 

~~~

Brown velvet crashed through the trees, a small white tuft of fluff the target for the pursuing Crimson streak. Jason growled as branches struck him in the face. The limber creature before him weaves through the trees, tracing a path known only to its simple mind. Jason let out a vicious roar and gave up on dodging the trees, choosing instead to barrel through them, talons extended and latching onto the deer's neck in very little time. "Hah! You are no match for the terrible Jzacklon! He held the squirming creature up and compressed its neck until it fell limp. 

A few hours ago the tantalizing aroma would have made him taste the air with his forked tongue in eager anticipation. But he was full, and hunting was his only pleasure in life for the moment. Life was rather lonely, other than the occasional knight who dared venture to his home. He tried to knock them out and send them home, but he couldn't deny that he had devoured one or two of them. He was a dragon after all, his actions were justifiable. 

Jason scooped up the deer and took off, flying to the isolated domain of his favourite alchemist. (Though Tim was the only alchemist he knew.) He dropped his prize on Tim's doorstep and gave the door a whack with his tail. "Drake!"

The door flew open and Tim raced out, coming to a stumbling stop before he almost tripped over the deer. "Jas- oh... More deer?"

Jason grinned. "Yes. Are you close to completing the antidote? It's been a year!"

Tim rolled his eyes. "It's been a month. And no. Not yet..." He frowned, making that cute little face that Jason thought was adorable. "Jason... I don't know that I'll be able to reverse the process... You might have to be a dragon forever..."

Jason's wings drooped. "What? I mean... It was fun for the first few weeks... But I don't /want/to be a dragon forever!" There was a spark of anger in his eyes directed to Tim. "Why did you bring me back if you can't fix me?!"

Tim held his hands out and took a step back. Jason looked down, noting he had advanced. "Please Jason... I didn't know... I'm trying! I'll spend my whole life trying!"

Jason shook his head and snarled. "It won't do me any good if everyone I love is dead! Immorality is a curse..." His voice dropped to a hiss and his tongue flicked out dangerously. 

Tim flinched and looked away. "Jason... I can take you to the dragons... I can teach you how to fit in... You can make new friends... Or wait..."

Jason stomped his foot. "No! I don't want to /become/ one of these vile creatures /permanently/! I'll kill myself before I join them!"

Tim looked pale, and his knees buckled. He quickly caught himself on a support pillar on his porch. 

Jason froze, his tail swishing a moment later in concern. "Tim? Are you okay?"

"N-no..." He controlled his fall to his rear, clutching the pillar with a death grip. "Please take me flying..." His voice was weak."

"Flying?" It seemed an odd request, but Jason would comply. "Alright. Climb on." He paused for a moment. "Actually..." He plucked Tim up with his jaws by the neck of his shirt, securely placing him between two of the spiny ridges that ran along his back. 

Tim alright looked slightly less pale, and he grabbed on to the appendage. "Thank you..." His voice was still soft and weak, which wasn't very Tim-like. Tim relaxed and Jason began his ascent. When they were high enough, Tim stretched a hand out to touch the clouds.

Jason smiled at that. "You seem pretty at ease up here. Did you fly a lot?"

Tim nodded, but didn't elaborate. Jason could easily picture him laughing on Stellafoe's back as they dived and spun. Tim might say something nerdy and Stellafoe would let him fall off, catching him before he hit the ground. Tim teasingly telling her that he hated her. Oh gosh, he really had been spending too much time with him. But that was to be expected... Tim was his only companion since Stellafoe left again, and Jason made sure to visit him every day, just to check on his progress of course. He certainly didn't enjoy watching him work through the window, poking his little tongue out a fraction as he concentrated and poured a very precise measurement. That would be absurd. 

"Okay..." Tim said, snapping Jason out of his thoughts. 

"Ready to go down again?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah..." Tim replied, nostalgia creeping into his voice and telling Jason the opposite was true. 

"I can stay out here as long as you want." Jason offered, knowing it was true. He loved flying. He would miss that when he was a human again. 

"No... I have to work on fixing you." 

"Okie." Jason returned Tim back to his home. He let him slide down his wing, safely to the ground. "See you tomorrow!"

Tim, who was looking well again, frowned slightly, almost as though he was sad Jason was leaving so soon... Jason wiped the notion from his mind. "Yeah okay. Farewell Jason."

"Farewell Timbers."


	8. Knight Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph loses her scales, Knight Wing talks to Bruce

Tim looked up hearing the gentle tap on his door. He opened the door a crack and immediately noticed the huge bundle on his doorstep. He knew what it was without opening it up. He grabbed the bundle by its neck and pulled, a grunt slipping out as he strained against its weight. A black talon easily nudged it inside, and Tim spun to face Stellafoe. "Thank you..." He whispered. 

Stellafoe nodded. "Thank /you/."

Tim grimaced, not supporting her choice in the least bit, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. He knew that. In fact, that was the reason she had been able to find him. She overcame the arduous journey, beat impossible odds with dogged determination and her expert tracking skills. Tim had underestimated what she was capable of. He hoped he wasn't overestimating her now... "Give me two hours."

She nodded and he beckoned for her forepaw. She presented it to him, letting out a hiss when he ripped off one of the small scales on her finger. He returned to his lab and set to work, opening the package and spreading out his rare collection of ingredients that he hadn't been able to take. He picked through them, checking that he had everything he needed and laid that out on his desk. 

When at last Tim was ready to begin he whirled about, dancing without music, or intention. His movements were fluid and graceful as he crushed this and mixed that, creating a foul smelling concoction. His two hours passed quickly, and Stellafoe had returned to check his progress. Tim assured her it was going well, and finished shortly after his time elapse estimate. 

They then sat outside, watching the stars and waiting for the unstable potion to settle. When at last it did, Tim took the vial and dropped it on the scale Stell had donated. It flower bright red resembling an ember and heating up just the same. Tim yelped and dropped it. "Are you s-sure?" The scale shrunk until it was nothing more than a fleck of skin. 

Stellafoe's eyes never wavered from his hand. "Yes."

He held the vial up to her mouth. "Spit."

She did so and he swished it around. She brought her head down to his level and began to massage the potion on. When he had finished he clambered onto her back and patted her side. "Go." He instructed. 

Stellafoe ferociously beat her wings and took them deep into the wilderness. She let out an agonized cry of pain and dipped slightly. "Land." She followed his instructions and landed, lacking any of her usual grace when doing so. Tim climbed off and distanced himself. Stellafoe dug her shoulder into the ground and writhed, biting her lip hard enough to draw blow, which wasn't that hard given her razor teeth. The screams came shortly after, and her body began to glow a vibrant purple as the scales fell away and her form morphed. 

Tim had to look away. His heart clenched with every cry and he gritted his teeth, attempting to block out the noise. 

'Focus on the ground. Focus on me. Don't listen to their voices. Just listen to me.' 

"I'm done Tim." Tim kept his eyes adverted and tossed her a bundle of clothes. She floundered for what seemed like an hour before she finally figured them out. "How do you guys do this everyday?!"

Tim turned to look at her, and let out a gasp, marvelling at her beauty. She had bright blue eyes, long blonde hair that danced with flyaways in the cool mountain air. Her skin was white. Not albino white, but a perfect peachy white that complimented her features. "What are you going to call yourself?"

Stellafoe examined her hand, distracted. She looked over at him. "Hm? Oh! Stephanie! Stephanie Brown. That's a human name right?"

Tim nodded. "Good choice. It suits you."

Stephanie beamed. "Thank you, Tim!"

Tim smiled, but it faltered as he thought of Jason. He knew how to turn dragons into humans... But he didn't know how to turn dragon-humans back into humans. The structure of the DNA was different, and it didn't change between transformations. Stephanie was still a dragon and Jason was still a human, but their physical form had changed and Tim didn't know how to reverse engineer what he had initially done to Jason. He had done so much it was hard to say what worked and what didn't... Something that seemed harmless might have also made Jason immune to his antidote. Tim didn't know... And it greatly encumbered him. 

~~~

The dark knight slammed his fist down on the table, the occupants of the tavern falling silent they stared. "No! Knight wing!" He said, facing the younger man with a fire in his eyes, ignoring the sudden attentiveness to his affairs. 

Cool as a cucumber Knight Wing, or Richard Grayson, as was his given name, leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "You need to settle down, Bruce. You need someone to keep you grounded. Who better than your own son?"

Bruce lowered his voice and mirrored Richard's posture. "He is a bastard. He will bring shame upon my legacy and he lacks the discipline necessary to deal with these monsters."

Richard quirked an eyebrow and pressed his lips firmly together. "Bruce-"

"No. My answer is no." He interrupted. 

Richard sighed. "Fine. I'll take him under my wing. I'll show you he is more than capable of handling himself. I'll train him in the areas he needs it. And I hope you will reconsider." He stood up and gracefully left without listening to another word from his former mentor. 

He stopped a significant distance away from the tavern and let out a dejected sigh. He quickly brushed aside his own personal thoughts and continued on his way, walking swiftly towards his destination with single minded determination. He missed the young man walking from the market, arms piled high with vision restricting goodies. The two collided sending an assortment of spices and odds/ends flying everywhere. Richard found himself looking at the face of a disheveled and now peeved young man whom he recognized as the mysterious village alchemist. Dick flashed him a sheepish smile then bent down to help him pick up the spilled goods. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid my mind was elsewhere. Allow me to give you a hand." 

Timothy grunted his acknowledgment and set to work picking up his purchases. "The fault can also fall to me... I shouldn't have attempted the journey in one trip..."

Richard's eyes caught on the worn leather of a journal, golden glyphs etched along its spine. Without much thought he picked it up, but he didn't pass it back to Tim. Instead he tucked it in his shirt, not even fully thinking what he was doing. He was just so curious and he couldn't resist the urge to know more about Tim. He was, after all, the single most greatest mystery surrounding the town. He felt a flicker of guilt, and briefly considered just letting him keep his secrets, but by now he felt committed. He watched him off and then continued on his way, heavy heart a note lighter with eager anticipation. 

A young boy approached him, striking green eyes stony and cold. "Grayson." He greeted abruptly, ignoring his title and any formality with his air of superiority, which Richard thought to be ironic all things considered, but the Al Ghul clan ran things differently in their kingdom. Damian was a prince, illegitimately conceived or not, and was treated as such. "How did it go?"

"Uh..." Richard ran a hand through his hair and gave him a half smile. "Well... He wasn't too keen on the idea... I decided I would train you and when he sees your skill... He'll have to accept you."

Damian's demeanour visibly drooped. "That- was to be... expected. It will be a pleasure to train under you."

Richard nodded, clasping his hands behind his back and bouncing on his toes. He briefly debated mentioning the journal to his new squire, but decided against, opting to keep it a secret until he could read it, and from there decide if the secrets should remain under wraps or be exposed to the community. "We start tomorrow! Be ready, Robin."

A hint of a smile crossed the younger boy's features. "You are giving me your name?"

"It- It wasn't mine anymore... It was given to another... And I was a little sore about that... But I've moved on, and I know you are more than worthy of it." Richard ruffled his dark hair, earning his hand a swat. 

"Tt. Don't touch me Grayson. And thank you."

"No problem Lil Bat." He waved at the boy and ran home where he settled into a chair and attempted to read the barely legible scrawls on the yellowed pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Shorter chapter. Things have been a little chaotic and k haven't had much time to write! But I felt it time to post again, working on the next chapter!


End file.
